Changes
by IzzieKRV
Summary: Robin's life is changing and she's not sure which direction to go. Not a great summary, but please R
1. A New Day

**Chapter 1**

Standing in front of her locker at General Hospital, Robin Scorpio sighed heavily and thought back to the days, when life seemed somewhat simpler. She would go out drinking with her girlfriends and come into work the next day and still refreshed. That was before she became a mother and a wife. She wasn't complaining about motherhood, because Emma was the most important person in her life and she wouldn't trade having her for anything, not even the mess her life had been for the past few months. Robin was aware that right now, Emma was probably the only steady thing in her life. If she could, she would have taken Emma and gone to spend a few months in Rome with her mother. Anna had been encouraging her to come out there for a while now and if it wasn't for the fact that she had patients counting on her and that Emma needed Patrick, she would have packed her things and gone. Thinking about Patrick made her want to put a fist through her locker. She had forgiven him for cheating on her with his psycho ex-girlfriend for their daughter's sake. She didn't want Emma growing up with parents that bickered and hated each other. She admitted that although Patrick disappointed her as a husband, he was a great father. It made her grit her teeth to have to admit anything decent about him, but she prided herself in giving credit where credit was due. Now all she had to do was find a way to co-parent and avoid him at the same time. Yeah, that would be simple enough. Sigh.

As she shut her locker and turned around, she came face to face with the current bane of her existence, Dr. Lisa Niles. Raising her eyebrows, Robin decided she wasn't in the mood to deal with the crazy bitch this early. She had skipped her morning coffee in order to get Emma to daycare on time.

"Practicing your stalking techniques Dr. Niles or is this your friendly morning talk". For the last few days, Lisa would single Robin out and attempt to talk to her. Robin knew it was another one of Lisa's ploy to look like she was making an effort to "get along" with Robin, but most of her talk was full of innuendo about Patrick and Robin's life. Robin had decided to ignore the CB because it was either that or punch her in the face again. She knew that was what Lisa wanted in order to get her suspended or fired, and she wasn't going to play into her hands. Robin knew how to be patient. She had initially reacted to Lisa's schemes because she had been in shock and a little disconcerted. She and just learned that the husband she had so much faith in had betrayed their marriage and that the woman he had cheated with was going after her and her daughter. Admittedly, it had felt good to punch Lisa in the face and watch her drop, but in hindsight, it hadn't been her finest hour. Now that Robin had had time to take a step back and assess the situation, her outlook was different. She still had the urge to throttle the narcissistic psycho, but she was a Devane –Scorpio and could bid her time. Lisa didn't know who she was messing with and it gave Robin a little satisfaction to know that she would come out on top in the end.

"Really Robin, a little professionalism wouldn't hurt". Lisa smirked.

"Really Lisa, a little medication would help" Robin grin and walked away, she just wasn't in the damn mood to be passive aggressive today. As she ducked out of the door, she ran into the other problem in her life, he was coming into the locker room with Elizabeth Webber.

"Hey, are you okay?" Patrick asked with concern, he could tell that Robin was upset, but trying to control it. Despite what she thought, he knew her inside out which also meant that he knew that getting her back would be nearly impossible but being an idiot didn't make him a coward. He was determined to put his family back together and earn back his wife's trust. He was giving her the time and space she had asked for out of respect.

"I'm fine, just ridding myself of bug". She threw over her should as she continued past them.

Walking into the locker room and seeing Lisa come around the corner, Liz laughed "more like a virus" she said to Patrick. Liz was torn because she was close to both Patrick and Robin. When she had been going through her breakdown the year before, Robin had been there for her. She had talked to Robin about everything and gotten some good advice from her. She was also close to Patrick and he had been there for her also, so she was torn between her two friends. She hated seeing what had become of them. Before she left to see her sister Sarah, they had been in a good place. Sure they had some issues but after everything they had been through, she figured they were one couple who could get through anything. She couldn't judge Patrick because she had done much worst then him, but she felt like she was betraying Robin by supporting him. This had driven a little wedge in their friendship and she wanted to fix it. She hadn't really had a heart-to heart with Robin since she came back and she knew that Robin thought she had taken Patrick's side, as childish as that sounded, but she hadn't. She just didn't know what to say to her friend. How was she to give advice, when she was no better than Patrick.

"Hi Patrick, Elizabeth" Lisa called out.

"What did you say to Robin?" Patrick crossed his arms

"Good Morning, all I said was good morning and she got all huffy and stormed out. That girl can really use a reality check" she shook her head

"Says to the pot the kettle" Liz murmured just loud enough for Lisa to hear and then walked away.

"Patrick we are due in surgery in 20mins" she reminded him.

"Are you talking about the Dawkins surgery? I wanted in on that but the chief said you requested Loacer." Lisa pouted "come on Patrick, you know I'm the best, we could rock that surgery"

"Thanks Lisa, but I already have my team put together" He gritted his teeth. He was trying to be civil, but his patience was coming to an end. He knew that all of this was his fault. If he hadn't slept with Lisa, she wouldn't have thought they had a chance to be together and gone after Robin and Emma. And if he hadn't had insisted Mac send her to Shadybrook instead of jail, she wouldn't be back messing with them again. He was working overtime to appear civil towards her and avoid giving her more reason to spin even more out of control.

"You ready Liz?" he asked her as he opens the patient's chart and head out the door.

"Right behind you Doctor".

Robin approached the nurse's station with care, she had been limiting her contact with the current chief of staff in an effort not to go off on him again since he hired Lisa back on the staff. She had thought Steve now Dr. Webber, had enough common sense to know the chick was nuts. She used him to get to Patrick and he still felt sorry for the nut job. He had tried to explain to Robin that he was only doing what was in the best interest of the Hospital, but she called him on his bull. He went on about how Lisa was a good surgeon who had made some bad choices and as a doctor who had sworn to heal, he wanted to give her a chance to get her life back together. Robin had listened and told him he was full of shit. She had gone on to tell him that if and when Lisa did something to jeopardize the hospital, it was on him. He had apologized for all she had been through and told her he was there if she needed to talk. She knew that Steve was basically a good guy, who wanted to see the best in everyone and do the right thing, but in this case, he was flat out wrong. And she had told him as much, then walked out. She had later apologized for walking out but not what she'd said. He had accepted her apology and told her he hoped they could go back to being on friendly terms. When he'd first come to GH, they had developed a friendship out of common bond, Patrick's ego and Elizabeth's breakdown. She could talk to him about stuff without him judging her and vice-versa. He also didn't hesitate to call her on her crap and she didn't mind because he didn't have an ulterior motive. Now all she talked to him about was her patients and hospital business.

Steve Webber hurried over to the nurse's station when he rounded the corner and saw Robin talking to Epiphany. He was excited to tell her about the new patient they had just checked in. After doing the initial tests, Steve had come to the conclusion that Mr. Larsen was the perfect patient to try out the new drug therapy Robin had developed. He knew she was excited about it and had been working on the protocol for the last three years. When he came back to GH as chief of staff, she was one of the first people he'd met and really liked, hell, he had been attracted to her. Then he had seen her wedding ring and she introduced herself and he had pushed the attraction to the back of his mind and become her friend. She use to come to him when she had breakthroughs just to get his opinion. Now after the whole Lisa debacle, she could barely stand to be in the same room with him. He couldn't fault her for her professionalism, except the one time she had gone off on him, but he figured he owed her that much. He missed talking to her and bouncing ideas off her. He knew she thought he was being too forgiving with Lisa, but he'd known women like Lisa all hi life. If she didn't get what she wanted, in this case Patrick, she would become even more unstable then she was before. He needed her close where he could keep an eye on her. He figured if he kept her busy with work, it would leave her less time to wreak havoc on Robin's life. He couldn't appear to show favoritism because as chief of staff he had to remain objective. When he'd heard that Lisa had left Robin in that well, he'd knew that she was more dangerous than they had original thought. He suspected she had something to do with the dead nurse in the stairwell, but couldn't prove anything. He had launched a discrete investigation into it, but hadn't come up with anything as of yet.

"Heads up, here comes the chief" Epiphany muttered. She and Doctor Scorpio had been discussing Emma's latest "cute" moment. Everyone on staff adored that little girl and Epiphany felt especially soft towards her because she had witnessed most of her parent's relationship. She was particularly saddened by the state of said relationship now all because Drake Jr. couldn't keep it in his pants. After all that boy had put her and the rest of the staff through trying to get Robin to marry him, he had to go an mess it up by sleeping with Dr. Niles.

"Thanks" Robin turned to see Steve coming towards her with an animated look on his face.

"Robin" he grabbed her shoulder in excitement, forgetting at the moment that she was in professional mode. "We just had a patient come in with acute sensitivity to his frontal lobe. I ran some tests and found a tumor but it's not possible to perform surgery where it's located. I think he will benefit from your new drug protocol. His vital and stats are in line with the requirements for the drugs and if it works, he wouldn't have to have surgery at all." He drew in a deep breath and watched her reaction. He saw the mental debate between excitement and her need to be professional with him. He saw her excitement win and smiled as she snatched the folder from his hands.

"Did you run his blood tests, check his MRI, do a…"

Putting his hands up to stop her "Robin, I checked everything, I still have my medical license you know, I don't just tell you guys what to do" he laughed.

"Ha ha, you have been in more meetings lately than the OR so I'm not sure" she countered. She forgot for a moment that she was supposed to be his employee not his friend. "Jeremy Bradley Larsen" she read the name aloud, "35 year old male in excellent physical condition. No previous illness and no family history. He must be freaking out, I mean you come in for a headache that won't go away and find out you have an inoperable tumor" she looked back up at Steve . "Did you explain the protocol to him?"

"I wanted you to do it since it's yours, I figured you had a much better chance of assuring him then I did"

"Ok, let's go see Mr. Larsen"

Robin was still meticulously looking through the patient's chart when she and Steve walked into the room, so she had her head down when he introduced her.

"Mr. Larsen, I'd like you to meet Dr. Scorpio-Drake, she is going to be taking over your case. She is the best..." his voice trailed off as he noticed the look that past between the patient and Robin.


	2. An Old Face

**Chapter 2**

"Brad" she finally choked out when she found her voice

"Nancy?" he had a look of surprise and confusion on his face.

"Who's Nancy?' Steve asked thoroughly confused at this point.

Robin and Mr. Larsen, or "Brad" as she had called him seem to know each other, but he had called her Nancy.

"You two know each other?"

"Umm, uh, kind of, yeah." Looking at Brad, she knew that she needed to explain this in private. "Dr. Webber, could you please give us a minute, Mr. Larsen and I need to clear something up." She saw that he was about to argue, so she pleaded with her eyes "Please, Steve, I will explain later, trust me."

"Ok, but come see me as soon as you are done" he said and walked out of the room.

The room was silent as both Robin and Brad tried to figure out what to say. Brad finally brook the silence

"So, I'm guessing that you are not Nancy Green, Pharmaceutical rep from California.

"Uh, no" Robin looked down at her hands "I'm Robin Scorpio"

"Doctor" he interrupted

"Right, Doctor Robin Scorpio, Pathologist from Port Charles" she continued now tapping her fingers on her scrubs covered legs

"So Nancy Green…"

"Was someone I made up" she finished. This was going to be harder than she thought. Brad was a guy she had met in Rochester, NY when she had "ran away" from her life. Although at the time she was suffering from postpartum depression, the guilt of leaving Emma and Patrick still snuck up on her sometimes. She remembered that evening well, she had gotten in her car to meet Patrick at their favorite restaurant, so that they could talk about the issues they had been having. She remembered feeling relieved that they were finally going to clear the air and get back to some semblance of normality. She had come to a fork in the road and all of a sudden felt this enormous pressure to get away. Away from her life, away from whom she was and had always been. She'd thought at the time that the best thing she could do for her family was leave, because she was making their lives miserable. She had taken the unfamiliar road that lead to Rochester. She had walked into a Diner feeling part relieved and part sick and met Brad. He was a carpenter and a friend of the owner. She wasn't sure what came over her when she introduced herself as Nancy Green. She had made up a whole other life for herself that did not include a husband and child. Even knowing that all of it was a result of the PPD did not make her feel less guilty. Anyway she and Brad had gotten to know each other when she had helped him fix a leaking sink and he had asked her out. In short, they had gone out on their date, he kissed her and she had walked away with little explanation. Kissing Brad had snapped her back into reality. Made her think about what she would be throwing away if she didn't get help. She had come back home and tried to take everyone's advice about getting help. She found out later that Patrick had come to Rochester and seen her with Brad. He confronted her, they fought about it and she'd told him what happened. She'd finally gotten the help she needed and had gotten back to her life. She had been so happy to connect with Emma and Patrick and live the life that she had always wanted that she had forgotten about Brad and Rochester. The last year, before Lisa, had been almost perfect.

"When I met you, I was suffering from postpartum depression, it's a…,"

"I know what postpartum is Doc.," he cuts in with a trace of irritation in his voice

"Right, so you know how what happens, I wasn't intentionally trying to hurt anyone, I just needed to get away and I ended up there and with you and when you kissed me it made me realize that I was being an idiot. It wasn't fair to Emma and Patrick and it wasn't fair to you" she was babbling

"Emma and Patrick?"

"My daughter and husband" The room got quiet again as they both thought about what she had said.

"I'm sorry Brad, it really wasn't intentional, I know I sound like I'm making excuses, but god, I feel like such a bitch right now." she looked up at him "can you please say something, if you don't want me as your doctor, I understand, I can recommend someone else and consult on your case..." she trailed off, she was babbling again so she stopped and waited for him to say something.

"Wow, married with a child, that is the anti Nancy Green" he said with amusement.

She looked up sharply "you're not mad? I mean you have every right to be"

"I think you're mad enough for both of us Doc, look I had a close friend who suffered from PPD and she did some out of character things so I understand" "Besides, it was over a year ago, you didn't think I would still be pinning did you?" he joked. He was still in shock from seeing her again. The Woman he had met in Rochester who had changed his life in one weekend and then disappeared on him.

"No, I didn't think you would still be pinning over me but... wait a second" she remembered something she had read in his file. "Your file said that you are an architect from New York. You told me you were a carpenter from Rochester"

"Rochester is in New York" he gave her a small smile, "I guess you weren't the only one trying to get away from their life that weekend" He'd just buried his best friend and business partner and had started to re-evaluate his life. He and David had started out as carpenters when they were teenagers and had both gone to school to become architects. They had opened their firm over ten years ago which had became one of the most successful architecture firms on the East coast. They had both put their work first and put off having families of their own. When his friend had died in a car accident last year, Brad had had any epiphany. He'd realized that he had become so consumed in work that he had neglected the rest of his life. He had taken his friend Marie up on her offer to spend a few days with her and her daughter in Rochester and think about his life. He had been helping her with some fix up work in her diner when he had met Nancy/Robin. The two days they had spent together had been some of the most interesting he'd had in a long time. She was beautiful and intelligent. After she had left, he had gone back to his life and tried to forget her, but couldn't. He'd tried searching for her and come up with nothing so he had given up and moved on. Now here she was back in his life only to find out she was married, had a child and not who he thought she was.

"I was going through some issues of my own that weekend, so I guess we are even"

"Ok, in that case" she got up and walked over to him with her hands out "Hello Mr. Larsen, I'm Dr. Robin Scorpio and I hope that you will allow me to treat you.

"Well Dr. Scorpio, you came highly recommended so I would be honored to have you as my doctor." He stood up and smiled mockingly "besides, if you are half as good a doctor as you were a pharmaceutical rep, then you might just save my life".

She smiled as she opened his charts again "well I'm going to do my best Brad, or would you rather be called Jeremy?"

"Brad's fine, only my business associates call me Jeremy" he sat back down on the bed "so Doc, how bad is it? Your chief told me that it was inoperable so I'm guessing if your treatment doesn't work, I'm going to get a timeline."

"Let's not jump to any conclusions, the tumor is in a part of your brain that's hard to operate on and we are hoping that with the treatment, we won't have to operate at all, but even if it fails, the medicine will make it more accessible to us and we will be able to get it. I have complete faith in the protocol I developed but if it doesn't work we have one of the best neurosurgeons on staff here. If anyone can get this thing out, it's Dr. Drake"

"Drake" he paused, "Dr. Webber introduced you as Scorpio-Drake, is Dr. Drake your husband?"

He didn't miss the fleeting look of something he couldn't quite place it when she answered

"Yes, he's a brilliant surgeon, but hopefully, we won't need his brilliancy."

Not wanting to push her considering they had just actually met, he followed her lead. "Let's hope you're right Doc."

Robin laid Brad's chart on the counter at the nurses' station and scrubbed her hands over her face.

"You ok?" she heard Elizabeth's voice and peaked through her fingers

"Define ok, I just found… dammit" she cut short when she saw Steve coming around the corner. She picked up the chart and started towards him "I was just coming to find you, I swear" she walked past him so that he had to turn around and follow her back to his office.

Before he could open his mouth she closed the door "Remember I told you about the guy in Rochester when I had PDD?"

"Don't tell me"

"Yep, that's him"

"Of all the hospitals in all the towns…"

"He walked right into mine" she shook her head "but don't worry, we've cleared the air and he wants me as his doctor. I've explained the basis of the treatment to him and he wants to get started."

"Ok, good" the doctor in him was thrilled at the prospect that one of his doctors would get to validate her work, but the friend side of him was worried. "I know you haven't really thought about this guy since leaving Rochester, but he's here now and with everything that's going on, are you going to be ok?"

"Look, I'm not going to let my personal life interfere with my patients. I want to help Brad, and not just because I feel I owe him, but because I want to see him live a long healthy life."

"Ok" he took both of her hands in his "let me know if you need anything

She looked down at their linked hands and smiled before pulling away "thanks Steve"

"Hey Liz, have you seen Robin" Patrick asked as he logged onto the computer

"Yeah, she was just talking to Steve" she hesitated "she looked distracted"

"I wonder what's going on."

"Well you can ask her yourself, here she comes"

As disillusioned as Robin was with Patrick, he was still the first person she wanted to talk to when important things happened in her life. She realized that she could never cut him out of her life because

of Emma, work and the reality that she still loved him despite everything. So when she saw him standing at the nurses' station, she didn't hesitate to rush over and share the news 

"Open it" she smiled as she dropped the folder on the counter in front of him

"What is it" he was so surprised to see her smiling at him that he lost his train of thought for a second

"Just open and read" she walked around the counter to stand next to him.

After a few minutes of reading the information in the file, he looked back at her "does this mean you get to try out the new treatment?"

"Yes, Steve did the preliminary tests and concluded that it would be the best course of action"

"Oh my god Robin" he grabbed her in a hug "this is amazing" he was almost as excited as her because she had been working on this for so long.

"Thanks" she pulled back as she took the chart back from him, "I think the patient has an excellent chance"

"Well he's a lucky guy" he noticed the smile fade from her face "what is it?"

She figured she might as well tell him before he found out from someone else. "The patient is… umm, well he… ah…"

"Hi fellow doctors, who's the most brilliant surgeon you know" Lisa breezed in and called out. "Well besides Patrick here of course" she continued "I just got out of a surgery where I repaired a man's spinal cord using tissues from his..."

"That's great Lisa" Patrick interrupted "but we are trying to have a conversation here" he turned back to Robin "what were you saying about the patient?"

"We'll talk later" she took the excuse and brushed past Patrick. There was no way she was going to tell him while the delusional witch was within hearing range.

"What was that about" Lisa questioned as she watched Patrick watch Robin walk away "Patrick?"

"What" he turned back to Lisa "nothing" he picked up the charts for his next Patient and walked away pre-occupied.


	3. Rebound Maybe

**Chapter 3**

"Hi, Robin smiled as she walked into Brad's room the next morning, "how was your night?"

"Well considering I spent it in the hospital after the news I got yesterday, it was pretty good" It had just brighten significantly when she walked in. but he didn't think she would appreciate him saying that.

"What's on the scheduled for today Doc"

As she outlined his treatment, she noticed how close they were standing. Taking a small step backwards she glanced up to find him watching her. "What?" she tucked her hair behind her ear a little self-consciously and took another step back "do I have something on my face?"

"No, I'm just paying close attention" he sat on the bed "don't want to miss anything"

"Ok, well the good news is that you don't have to stay in the hospital after this week, but you will need to be close just in case anything happens. You will have to come in once a week for a consult with me so I can monitor your progression."

"I've already started looking for somewhere to stay for a few months. I can work anywhere and I'm close enough to the city if I need to go into my office." "Besides, I've got a great team who can hold their own for a few months."

Great, Robin thought as she continued her rounds with her other patients, this is just freaking great. When she had come back home from Rochester, she had forgotten about Brad and the feelings she had had. She had recognized that her emotions then had been affected by her feelings of inadequacies with her family. Yes, she had been attracted to Brad then, but it wasn't real. She wasn't herself. So what was her excuse now, she marveled. When she had first seen him at GH, she hadn't had time to process her reaction to him, but this morning, when she walked into the room, she had noticed how absolutely gorgeous he was. When they were discussing his treatment, she had felt a pull to him that she hadn't had since first meeting Patrick. Shit Patrick! She still hadn't told him about Brad. Ahhh, why now, why was her life so complicated. She wondered if her attraction to Brad was a result of her separation from Patrick. Stopping in the hall outside of her next patient's room, Robin laid her head against the wall. She was going to have ignore whatever it was she was feeling for Brad and suck it up.

"What's going on Robin?" Elizabeth leaned back against the wall next to her. She had been getting some supplies when she saw Robin in the hall.

"I need a vacation from my life, well except Emma."

"You've been a little distracted the last couple of days"

"You think" Robin raised her eyebrows in sarcasm

"It's not just the craziness with Lisa, it's something else" she paused before adding "I'm here if you want to talk Robin. I know we've been a little distant lately, but I can listen if you need me"

"Thanks Liz" Robin said with a small smile "I didn't want to put you in the middle of Patrick and me. I know you're both of our friends and I don't want you to feel like you have to choose between us."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not, why would I be mad at you. I'm just dealing with this the best way I can. Just do me a favor and keep me from running that bitch down for real or injecting her with some untraceable poison"

"You've really thought about it huh?" Liz laughed

"Oh yeah, after she boiled Emma's bear, I was ready to drop kick her ass, she's lucky I only punched her"

"God, I wish I had been here to see that, but Epiphany and Maya described it in detail.

"I can imagine"

"Well if you need me to help you hide the body..."

Laughing, Robin pushed off the wall "I missed your sense of humor Liz, I'm glad you're back"

Walking away, Liz realized that Robin had not told her what was really bothering her.


	4. Don't Know What I Want

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, how's it going?" Patrick called as he approached Robin at the desk. He hadn't seen her in a couple of days, they didn't have any patients to consult on and every time he went to see Emma, she had disappeared. He was pretty sure that she was avoiding him.

"Good, I'm swamped, it seems like all of my patients need extra attention all of a sudden, which I don't mind, but with Brad's treatment, I'm a little overwhelmed.

"Brad?" he thought her patient's name was Jeremy

"Yeah" she decided that she had put it off long enough, she had been avoiding him the past couple of days, and she wasn't even sure why she was hesitating to tell him about Brad. Patrick was the one who cheated on her and if he was upset about Brad being her patient then so be it.

Who was she kidding; of course he would be upset. Oh well, she'd just tell him and let the chips fall where they may. It's not like she was going to tell him that she had feelings for Brad. Besides, she and Patrick were separated, because HE CHEATED. Damn.

"I need to talk to you" she pulled him down the hall into her office. "Sit" she practically pushed him in the chair and sat at the edge of her desk. "I'm just going to say this because it's really not that big a deal" she took a deep breath "my patient, Mr. Larsen, is Brad from Rochester" she spat out.

"Brad from…" he started to repeat and then what she said clicked. "Brad from Rochester, the Brad from Rochester that kissed you" She nodded as he stood up and started to pace the length of her office.

"What is he doing here, did he come looking for you, are you seeing him…"

"Slow down Patrick. He's my patient and his being here is a coincident. He didn't even know I was a doctor, let alone from Port Charles. He just happened to be in the area when he was brought in. Look, I only told you in the interest of full disclosure. I didn't want anyone else to, because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"If it wasn't a big deal Robin, you would have already told me. I know you" He paused and turned to look at her. "Do you have feelings for him? Is that why you didn't tell me before"

"Patrick, he's my patient, I've been busy and it slipped my mind" Standing and walking to look out of her window "I didn't have to tell you Patrick, I just didn't want things to get awkward, besides, we are separated, I don't have to get your permission to see someone"

"Not" she cut him off before he could start "that I'm seeing Brad but we agreed that we would take this time to figure out what we really wanted and that includes seeing other people." She sat back down at the edge of her desk. "Patrick, you said it yourself, that you don't know why you cheated on me. I can't trust that you won't do it again, so we are stuck. You need to figure out why you did what you did and I need to figure out how to get past it or even if I can. I think in order to do that, we both need to be free to explore ourselves. Maybe we wanted this to work so badly that we both ignored our instincts and fears about marriage, maybe we just weren't ready, but I think that real time apart is what we need.

"I don't want a divorce Robin, and I don't want to see other people. I want you, and I want Emma and I want our family back, I made a huge mistake and I would do anything to take it back, but I can't"

"I know, and I know that you are sorry, but this can't just be about you Patrick. It's about me, I need to figure things out and I need time and space"

"How long are talking here Robin, a month, six months, a year"

"I don't know" she practically screamed, then lowered her voice "I don't know Patrick, If you can't accept that, then maybe we should just go through with the divorce" her voice broke on the word.

"No" he signed and sat back down, he wasn't going to lose her. "No, I'll accept your terms, Robin, but I'm warning you, I won't stop trying. We belong together, I know it and I know that you know it. You're scared, I get it, and I will give you time, but not a lot.

…**..**

A week later, Robin was still contemplating her growing attraction to Brad, when she headed to his hospital room. Plastering a bright smile on her face, she nearly lost it when she found him in the process of pulling his shirt over his head.

"Ah, I should have knocked" she stuttered as she started to turn around.

"Come on doc, it's not like you haven't seen a half naked patient before" he teased

He was right, she was being silly, she saw her patients in all states of dress all the time, but then again Brad wasn't just any patient. They had been meeting everyday for the past week for his treatment and it was getting harder to keep her hands to herself. She was extremely professional and pretty sure she didn't let on to him that she was mentally undressing him every time they were in the same room together. She had gotten to know him a little better over the past week and the more she found out about him the more she was drawn. Since she had no intentions to act on any of these feelings because, A. he was her patient, B. she was married, although separated, C. she was sure he had gotten over whatever he'd felt for Nancy Green… D. she could go on forever… She was glad that he was leaving the hospital today. She knew that he was going to be staying at the Metro Court for the next few months in order to complete his treatment, but at least she didn't have to see him every day.

"Right" she laughed a little nervously "cause I go around sneaking peeks at my patients

"I'm not complaining" So she wasn't as immune to him as she had acted, Brad smiled to himself. He had been working with Robin for the past week and couldn't help the pull that he felt to her. As Nancy Green, she had been smart and pretty, but as Doctor Robin Scorpio, she was brilliant and beautiful. He knew it sounded stupid because she was the same person, but in a way she was different. She was more confident in herself and her mind was unique. Between their sessions, he had learned a lot about her. She adored her little girl, loved her job and was hurting over her marriage falling apart. She had not mentioned it to him, but being in the hospital 24 hours a day, he heard all about it. People forget to close doors or censor themselves when they thought the patients were sleeping. He knew that her now separated husband had cheated on her with his now apparent crazy ex. He had a hard time understanding why someone would cheat on her. He also knew that she was having issues with the ex whom she had to work with but with all of that going on in her life, she still held her head high and it never spilled over into her job. He admired that.

"So, you ready to get out of here?" she asked as she read over the results of his last set of tests? "I hear you got a room at the Metro Court" she bit her lip, realizing that she had just let it slip that she had been asking about him outside of the hospital

"You did" this time he didn't bother trying to hide his smile "been asking about me doc?

She loved the way he called her doc "a friend of mine co-owns the place, so he mentioned it" she covered

"You know doctor Scorpio" he said softly as he walked up behind her "I don't mind you asking about me, I asked around about you"

"You did?" she squealed as she whipped her head around to look at him. "Why" she cleared her throat "why are you asking about me?"

"Well, one, you are my doctor and two I find you an interesting mix of mysterious and approachable." He took another step closer "you've peaked my interest doc"

"I've peak your…what the hell do that mean" "Nope, don't answer that" she put her hand up to keep him from coming closer "it doesn't matter, I can't peak your anything, you're my patient and you already know I'm married" at his raised eyebrows she amended "ok, separated, but that doesn't matter, if you've been asking about me then you know the mess that my life is in right now and I don't need any more complications" she looked up at him "I don't" she repeated

"So you see me as a complication then" he smiled "that's better that just your patient

"Stop smiling" she pointed at him when his smile became wider "stop it" he watched her as she paced the room. She stopped "what is this anyway, I thought you said you got over me"

"I lied" he watched her start pacing again and stopped to stare at him

"This can't happen, I can't do this, we can't do this, you're my patient" she went to sit in the chair in the corner of the room

"You keep saying that, and it becomes less of a convincing argument each time" he went to kneel in front of the chair. "Look at it this way, once I leave today, I become more like a periodic visitor" he ran his hands down the side of her face and brought it closer to his, giving her a chance to pull away. When she didn't, he brought his lips gently to hers and felt the world melt away.

Robin was trying to think of a way to back up from him until his lips touched hers, and then she couldn't think at all. She lost herself in him until he pulled back slightly to catch his breath. She started to lean forward again when his chart fell from her hand and startled her back into reality. She nearly pushed him to ground trying to get up from the chair.

Brad picked up the fallen chart and handed it to her

"Thank you"

"Robin" he started

"Don't" she whispered "please don't say anything right now"

He'd thought that she was angry at first, but looking closely at her face he realized that it was guilt that he saw there. "Robin" he took her hand and led her back to the chair. "You don't have anything to feel guilty about"

"How can you say that" she finally looked at him "I kissed you and I felt.. I felt something I haven't felt in a long time" she shook her head "how can I not feel guilty about that" she felt the tears burning in the eyes. "I still love Patrick, how can I have feelings for you? What kind of person am I?

"A human being, look at me Robin" he waited until she looked up "tell me something, why are you and Patrick separated?"

"To find out what we both really want"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know" she scrubbed her hands over her face "I don't know. If you had asked me this question four months ago, I would have told you hands down Patrick, but now I just don't know anymore"

"Don't you think you should find out?" he stood up "don't you own it to yourself and Emma?"

"That's not playing fair"

"One thing you are going to learn about me doc is that I don't play fair, not when it comes to the important things." He took the signed discharge paper from her hands and signed his name. "Think about what I've said Robin. I'm not going away" he held the papers out to her and when she reached for it, pulled her to him. This time the kiss was demanding but no less intoxicating. He pulled back and placed the chart in her hand. "That's just something else for you to think about doc." He picked up his bag and walked out of the door before she had a chance to catch her breath.


	5. Payback's A's

**Chapter 5**

"Hey you" Robin smiled at the man sitting on her couch and dropped down next to him "Are you tired of hiding out yet"

"I'm not hiding, just discreetly gathering information" he tugged on her hair "I think one of the nurses saw me today"

"Who?"

"Your friend Elizabeth, I was slipping out of the locker room and thought the coast was clear, but she came running in out of nowhere"

"Did she question you?"

"No, she was too busy to really notice me"

"Good, I don't want to have to lie to her or anyone else for that matter"

"Which was one of the reasons we agreed to do it this way" he stood and pulled her up with him "now get up lazy bones, I've got something to show you"

She followed him into the room he had been using since he'd gotten to Port Charles. She watched as he pulled out a thick file and handed it to her. As she read through the file, her face changed from shock to incredulous. "God, I knew that bitch was crazy, but this is sickening." She looked up at him "Are you sure about all of this?" at his raised eyebrows she sighed "Of course you are sure, you wouldn't be giving it to me otherwise" She put the file down and ran her hands through her hair as she stood up to hug him. "Thanks Aiden, this is going to put her away for good. She can't talk her way out of any of it."

He pulled back to smile at her, "hey, it's not too late to get rid of her quietly"

"You are so mom" she laughed. "Thanks, but no thanks, it will be a lot more satisfying to know that she knows she's not getting out. Besides, I want to see her face when she goes down."

Robin had called her cousin Aiden Devane and couple of months ago to help her with the Lisa problem. After Lisa's last stunt with the syringe, she figured she'd need some outside help. The little crazie may have been diabolical, but she wasn't stupid. Robin wanted someone she could trust to look after Emma, and someone Lisa would not recognize. Aiden was perfect. He was her mom's nephew and like a big brother to her. He also happened to be a private eye and was very good at his job. He had been silently gathering information about Lisa since he had gotten there. He'd had her followed and researched. Robin had backed off Lisa so that she would let her guard down. Aiden had just found proof of just about everything Lisa had done. He found footage of the "accident" when she claimed Robin had tried to run her down. He'd gotten the syringe that Lisa had planned to inject Robin with, but the most damning evidence was the one he found of Lisa's involvement with the nurse that had turned up dead after Robin disappeared. She wanted to get this evidence over to her uncle Mac as soon as possible, but first she wanted to see Lisa squirm.

"So" Aiden tilted his head to the side when he saw the look in her eyes "how do you want to handle this"

"I want everyone to know what a lying bitch she is. Can you set this up to play on the hospital monitors? Don't look at me like that, I know it's unprofessional but she's the one who brought this into the hospital, I'm just going to end it there"

"Hey, I'm behind you 100%"

"Good, a few more days then, ding dong, the psycho ass bitch is gone"

"Really?" he laughed

"I know it corny, but I'm giddy" she practically squealed as she glided out of the room

_**Next day at the hospital….**_

"You look like you could use a friend or a drink" Lucky Spencer said as he sat down in the seat next to an exhausted Robin in the hospital waiting area

"How about both" she groaned and sat up

"That bad uh?" he smiled when she looked at him out of the corner of her eye "is Webber working you too hard?"

"Nah, he's actually lightened my load so I can't complain"

"So what is it, is Lisa still bothering you? Robin I told you if you need me to intervene."

"No, I'm not worried about that coco puff, I've got her covered" she laughed when Lucky narrowed his eyes "No, I'm not taking Sonny up on his offer."

"So when you say covered..."

"Let's just say she hasn't made a move that I don't know about. I'm making sure that she doesn't go near Emma, but I'm also giving her enough rope to hang herself" "Anyway..." she continued before he could question her more "I don't want to talk about her, let's talk about you Spencer, whose the redhead I've been seeing you with?"

"Seriously? I thought you were laid up sick?"

"I may have been sick, Lucky, but I'm not blind and stop stalling, who is she?"

"Her name is Siobhan and I met her in Ireland?

At her raised eyebrows, he continued "the FBI tagged me for an undercover sting, a dead hitman. He killed her brother and she wanted to kill me"

"And yet here you are, back in Port Charles, with her" she smiled. "I see you haven't lost that special Spencer touch"

"Yeah, well, she's a good person and I like her"

"So she's not just a distraction?"

Sighing heavily, he shook his head "I don't know, but what I do know is that when I left here I needed a change and Siobhan helped with that, so I'm grateful and I'm having fun, which is what I would recommend for you. Seriously Robin, when was the last time you let go and just had FUN."

"I'm working on it"

"Explain"

"When I figure it out, I will let you know"

"Ok, but in the mean time, my offer still stands with the Lisa thing."

Leaning over, she kissed him on the cheek "life would have been so much simpler if I had fallen in love with you"

"You think so huh" he stood up "I don't think the world can handle a combination of Spencer and Scorpio genes" He smiled at her as she walked him to the elevator "but we would have had some fun Scorpio". He heard her laughter as the elevator door closed.

…**..**

"You look like the cat that ate the canary" Liz stared at Robin

"Oh, I ate more than that Lizzie, let's just say that a weight is coming off my shoulder"

"You want to elaborate?"

"You'll find out in a little while" she smirked as Lisa walked up to the desk

"Robin, have you seen Patrick, we have a rocking surgery to get started on" Lisa gush

"You know Lisa, I wouldn't worry about that surgery, I get the feeling you will be otherwise occupied"

"What are you talking about?" she frowned

"Karma Lisa" Robin picked up her chart and walked away "she's a bitch and she's ready for payback" she called over her shoulders

…**..**

"I've put something in motion that I can't stop" Robin started as she walked unannounced into Steve's office

"Is it going to affect the hospital and am I going to have to do damage control"

"It's going to have people talking and I don't think so, not unless it pushes her over the edge, on second thought you might want to have security standing by."

"So this has to do with Lisa?"

"Yep, I found the proof we've been looking for", "long story short, I've had my cousin, who's a PI looking into her and trust me Steve, after what he found, nobody will let her out for a long time"

He stared at her for a while before sighing. He didn't condone his doctors purposely disturbing the hospital on personal business, but he did understand Robin's need to expose Lisa. If Lisa had done even a fraction of the things he suspected, then she needed to be put away. He had to admit, he was pretty curious about Robin's plan.

"Just promise me this will be over when you're done"

Smiling widely, she walked over and hugged him "I promise, she will be out of our lives"

…**.**

"Hi" she hesitated as she walked into Patrick's office and closed the door

"Hey" he smiled, he had been given her space like she'd asked, but it was getting harder not to touch her every time they were in a room together.

"So don't be mad, but I've been working on the Lisa thing on my own for a while"

"I know" he laughed when she looked at him skeptically "come on Robin, how long have I known you?" "when you said you were going to try to get along with Lisa and started acting all passive aggressive, I knew you were up to something. First of all, you don't let any kind of injustice go, secondly, Lisa is dangerous and most importantly, she messed with our daughter, that was her biggest mistake."

She dropped down into the chair across from him "I guess you know me too well"

"Well enough, so what do you have planned? And what can I do?"

"That's it?" she shook her head, the Patrick she knew would have been livid that she hadn't included him in her plan "no, why didn't you tell me?"

"You're telling me now" he laughed again and leaned forward to take her hand that was sitting on the table "tell me about your plan"

"Ok", she relaxed and explained the whole thing to him.

"That was just short of genius" he smiled as he came around the desk when she was done

"Just short of, please it was a totally, freaking genius plan, thank you" she gloated

_**Later that Day…..**_

Walking into the metro court, Robin stopped at the door and looked around. She wasn't necessarily looking for Brad, as she was trying to avoid seeing him. Ever since their last encounter in his hospital room, she hadn't seen him. He didn't have an appointment scheduled until next week. She wasn't sure what to do about him.

"Looking for me?"

She jumped when she heard the voice behind her "geez Jax, trying to give me a heart attack?" she turned to face her friend

"Sorry, I thought you were looking for me"

"I was" she lied. At his look of disbelief she continued "who else would I be looking for?"

"You tell me" he took her arm and led her towards an empty table "I've known you a long time Robin and you are not the jumpy type"

"Nothing to tell, beside, I thought we had a play date" she tried to change the subject

"Uh huh" he smirked "don't try to change the subject, but speaking of, where's Emma?"

"I had to come straight from the hospital so Judy's bringing her. They should be here any minute, where's Jocelyn?"

"Carly's bringing her down"

They had started a weekly play session for Emma, Jocelyn, and some of the other kids their age including Elizabeth's son Jake.

"Well, it seems everyone is running late, so we have time to talk" Jax smiled widely

"You're going to annoy me until I tell you, aren't you?"

"You know me too well, now stop stalling and spill"

Despite that fact that Jax was married to one of her least favorite people on earth, he was one of her best friends. They had become close when he was dating her "big sister" Brenda a long time ago. Jax had always looked out for her vice versa. She figured if anyone would understand and be able to advise her, it would be him. He already knew about the Rochester ordeal and her recent problems with Patrick and Lisa, so she filled him in on the rest.

Jax studied his friend as she filled him in on her predicament. He could se that she was struggling with her emotions. As long as he had known Robin, she had always been a one man woman. He could see that this was eating at her and sought to ease her pain. He could gladly kill Drake for putting her in the position of dealing with the fallout of his one night stand.

"You want my advice?" he asked when she was finished

"Duh" she gave him a small smile

"I think you owe it to yourself to see if there is anything more to you and Brad" before she could protest he continued "I'm not saying sleep with the guy, but get to know him, spend some time with him. You said it yourself Robin, you and Patrick are at a standstill, you can't move forward and you can't go backwards. If you are having feelings for someone else you should explore them. Maybe this is the push you guys need."

"You always know what to say don't you?"

"Does that mean you are going to take my advice?"

"I just might" she laughed feeling a little relieved. She had already come to the same conclusion as Jax, but it was good to hear someone else's opinion. She had every intention to be upfront with Brad about her feelings and where she stood, but she was willing to spend more time with him.

"Oh no, you can't fool me, that's your I've made a decision face"

"Yeah, and I already feel better, thanks Jax"

"Good, now how is the other plan going?" he inquired

Ironically, the only two people who knew the details of her plan for Lisa were Jax and Sonny. They had both insisted on doing something about her little pest problem and wouldn't take no for an answer until she had laid out her own plan to them.

"A few more days and it should be over"

"Good" he stood as he noticed Carly getting off the elevator with Jocelyn and Judy and Elizabeth walk in with Emma and Jake "perfect timing" and led them to the children's playroom.

…**.**

Robin's spirits were in high gear as she walked out of the playroom with Jax. Judy had just left to take Emma to Patrick. "Sorry about lunch, I promise I will make it up to you, but stay and have lunch on me, anything you want" he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh I will, and you will regret ditching me Jax, cause I'm starving" she teased him as he walked away

"Fancy meeting you here" she jumped for the second time that day and turned around to see the man she had been discussing earlier. "You've been avoiding me doc" he smiled knowingly

"No" she replied when she found her voice "I've been busy, no time to avoid you, besides you haven't been around lately"

"Miss me?" he stepped closer, her mood seemed lighter than the last time he had seen her

"Hardly, like I said busy, and besides you are still technically my patient" she smiled

Shaking his head, he took another step closer "I believed we agreed that once I left the hospital, you became my consultant doc"

"Did we now?" she looked up into his eyes when he stood directly in front of her "Hi Brad"

"Hi Robin" he could see that she was nervous, but she wasn't backing off, so he took that as a good sign. Not wanting to push her too quickly he stepped back "how about lunch and don't say you've already eaten because I just heard you tell your friend that you were starving"

"Eaves dropping much" she masked her disappointment when he stepped back

"No changing the subject, come on" he took her hand and lead her towards a table. "I've already got a table"

"You are persistent aren't you" she laughed and allowed herself to be led

"I warned you, I don't stop until I get what I want

"And what is that exactly Brad?" she asked as they reached the table

"You, stop looking so surprised every time I say that" he took her hand again "Robin, you are beautiful, you're intelligent, funny" he drew her closer to kiss her lips "did I say beautiful". I dream about you. Hell, I've been dreaming about you for over a year now" he forgot about taking it slow, he had already wasted enough time.

"That wasn't really me"

"I know, but the reality is way better than the fantasy, and that's saying a lot considering I have some awesome fantasies" he said to lighten the mood. When she laughed he let out a sigh of relief "have lunch with me doc, no promises, no pressure, just two old friends catching up."

She looked down at the hand that covered hers and smiled up at him "I'd love to".


	6. New Beginings

**I'm horrible for not updating this story. But I've been inspired to finish it. I've changed it to a Robin and Patrick story, so even though the next few chapters are Brad centric, it will be a scrubs story. After Robin's ****"death", I'm convinced that Patrick loves her more than anything and would do anything for her. I still love Brad though. I'm thinking of starting a new story, but I can't do that until I finish this one.**

**Chapter 6**

"Have you been to Jakes yet?" Robin asked Brad, smiling as they walked into his room at the Metro Court

They were on their third official date and with each, they discovered more about each other that they liked when they were together.

"Jakes?"

"Don't tell me, you been in Port Charles for over a month and haven't ventured into one of our finest establishments? One of these days, I'm going to take you to the best place in town." She laughed at the look on his face. "What don't you trust me?" she batted her eye lashes and looked at him coyly.

"Not after that look" he took the hand she had extended, "but I'll follow you anywhere"

"You might eat those words Larsen"

"Nah, you're a lot of work Robin Scorpio, but so worth it" he pulled her to him and kissed her. She wound her arms around his neck leaned further into the kiss. Her head was still spinning when he pulled back.

"Don't take this the wrong way, because I'm glad that you did, but what made you change your mind about getting to know me?" he wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger and gently tugged on it

"I was given some good advice from a couple of friends" she brushed nonexistent lint off his shirt

"Yeah? What was that?" he covered the hand that she had left on his chest with his own

"Have fun" she whispered and pulled him down to meet her lips in a kiss that was at the same time sweet and exhilarating

"Is that what we are doing? Having fun?' he ran his tongue over her lips before moving down to her neck

"It's a good place to start" she gasped "Slow, Slow, we are suppose to be taking it slow, remember?" she breathed when he let her up for air

"Right, slow" he slipped his hands down her arms to take hers in his.

"Actually" she looked up at him and pulled her hands back to rub them together, "there's something I need to tell you" she walked over to the sitting area and waited for him to join her. "I'm not sure why I put off telling you, I mean it's not something you can just dive into"

"What is it?" he asked her "just tell me" he took her both of her hands in his "there's nothing you can tell me that's going to make me go away"

She looked down at their joined hands on her lap and then back up into his eyes, "There's no easy way to tell someone this so I'm just going to say it. I'm HIV-positive" she said quietly

He didn't say anything, but waited silently for her to continue.

"My viral load is low, almost nonexistent and I've been on the protocol for over 10 years now but it's something you need to know" she breathed deeply

"How?" he ask quietly squeezing her hand

"I was seventeen; we were young, in love and a bit careless. His name was Stone, Michael, but we called him Stone. He died, I lived.

"I'm sorry" he was quiet for a moment "but that change anything Robin, it doesn't make me want you any less. I may not have all the right words to say but I'm not crazy enough to let that get in the way of us, what I do know is you're smart and you're conscientious and you take care of yourself so I'm not afraid of you and I'm not afraid for me"

Robin lifted her hands to his face, "you're pretty great you know that? Most guys would be running for the hills right now"

"Well I'm not most guys, not when it comes to you anyway" he pulled her into his lap

"No you're not" she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to lightly kissed him on the lips, "really great" she was about to deepen the kiss when her pager went off "ummm" she groaned and reached for it.

"It's the hospital" she smiled when he handed her the phone. "Hi, this is doctor Scorpio…yes, I'll be there in 20 minutes… thanks.

"I have to go; they are bringing a patient who's requesting me"

"Can't blame them" He held her where she was "have dinner with me tomorrow night"

She thought about it for a second, Emma was going to be sleeping over at her friend's house anyway. "It's a date" she said as she stood up.

He turned her around as she walked through the door and pulled her in for one more kiss

"Hey Scorpio" he called out as she walked away

"What" she looked over her shoulder

"I kind of like you, you know" he leaned back against the door frame

"Yeah?" she raised one eyebrow "I kinda like you too" she called over her shoulder as she walked away.

…**..**

"What's going on?" Robin called out as she rushed into the hospital

"Paige Montgomery was brought into the ER and her parents asked that you and Dr. Drake work on her medical team" the nurse on call filled her in

"Paige", Robin asked "what happened?"

"There was a car accident, someone ran the red light. She's bleeding internally and there is damage to the brain. Doctor Drake is prepping for surgery now, he's requesting you and nurse Johnson"

Robin knew Paige, she was one of Emma's classmates, Patrick and she were friends with Paige's parents. "Who's on call tonight besides Dr. Drake?"

"Doctor Riley and Dr. Kiser"

"Make sure Dr. Riley is prepped for secondary surgery"

Patrick was scrubbing his hands when Robin walked into the surgery prep area

"Hi" she took the soap and started her own preparations

"It's Paige Montgomery" he warned her in a quiet tone

"I know" she looked up at him "You ok?"

"Yeah" he put his hands over hers briefly, "I am"

…**..**

Two grueling hours later Patrick and Robin walked out of the operating room and into the waiting room to give the waiting parents news that their daughter was ok. The surgery had been touch and go but Paige had pulled through and although her stay in the hospital would be a while, she would be make a full recovery.

"You look exhausted" Patrick said coming up behind Robin in the locker room and massaging her neck where her had been doing so a second ago, turning to face him she laughed, "You don't look so hot yourself there Dr." she reached up the smooth out the crease between his brow. He always got that crease between his brow when he'd had an especially long and hard day.

"Not to inflate your ego anymore than it already is Drake," she slipped her hands down to his waist, "but you did good in there tonight"

"We did good" he took advantage of her position and wrapped his arms around her "I always do my best work with you in the room Robin" he leaned in to brush his lips against hers and felt all of his fatigue drain away and a renewed energy.

"Patrick" she murmured as he deepened the kiss. Her arms went involuntarily around his neck as he lifted her and moved her against the lockers.

"Don't think Robin, just feel" he rained kisses down the side of her face to her neck as his hand slid up the back of her scrubs top to touch her bare skin

Robin's body sizzled at his touched, she was hot, she wanted more and asked for it "More, god, more Patrick" she pulled his shirt over his head and leaned down to kiss his chest

Patrick picked her up and settled her in his lap straddling him on the bench in between the lockers "I need you Robin, I need this, I need us" he said before he kissed her again

He was reaching for her shirt when they heard the locker room door open voices approaching. Robin's eyes widening as she scrambled to push herself off Patrick and stand before the approaching nurses caught them in a comprising position.

"Dr. Drake, Dr. Scorpio", the nurse from earlier that evening nodded and smiled knowingly at the two doctors as she walked by with another nurse.

"Crap" Robin banged her head against the locker

"What?" Patrick said trying not to laugh

"You know it's going to be all over the hospital tomorrow that we were in here … you know…"

"What?" he burst out laughing at her loss for words

"It's not funning Patrick" she sat down next to him, looked at him and then scooted down further "what were we thinking?"

"We weren't thinking, that was the point Robin" he slid closer to her

"Uh uh, stay right there" she held up her hand "I said I need time Patrick"

"And I said I would give you time Robin, but I'm not giving up on us, I'm not going to just back off and let you forget any part of us"

"You don't fight fair"

"I can't afford to"

"I have to tell you something" She bit her lip and looked up at him "I've been seeing Brad"

Patrick folded his hands tightly in his lap to keep from banging his fist against the seat of the bench. "What does that mean?" he asked quietly "are you…?"

"I don't Know" she stood up to lean against the lockers facing him, "it just happened"

"Do you have feelings for him?" his voice broke

"I don't want to hurt you Patrick, but I don't want to lie to you either"

"Then don't"

"I do, and I need to figure out what they are"

"Do you… do you still love me Robin?"

She sat back down and took his hands in hers and brought them up to her chest, "sometimes I think not loving you would make my life so much easier Patrick, but not loving would you mean not having Emma and I can never wish our beautiful baby girl away, not loving you would mean not getting to see the man you can be when you let your guard down and let me in, those moments when I see your heart and I wouldn't trade them for anything. It was never about not loving you Patrick, because I do and I'm sure I always will, but I'm just afraid that love might not be enough."

He leaned down and rested his forehead on hers "then we build on it, you trusted me once, I'm going to build that trust and faith in me again"

"I need to get home" she stood up "Aiden's great with Emma, but I'm afraid she's going to be hyped up on sugar and getting her to bed's gonna be twice as long"

"Want me to come with you for backup"

"Ha" she laughed changing her clothes "you'll just prolong the process with fun time, no thanks, besides you're picking her up tomorrow to take her to the sleepover right?"

"Yeah" he pouted "our little girl is growing up, isn't she"

"Sure is" Robin said shutting her locker

"Kiss her good night for me"

"I will, goodnight Patrick"


	7. Holy Crazy

**Chapter 7**

The stage was set and the curtains was about to be pulled. Robin knew it was dramatic, but she had been waiting for this moment since she found out how crazy Lisa was and all of the things she had tried to do to her. All of the evidence that Aiden had gathered were sitting in her uncle Mac's office and had been assigned to an impartial officer who would oversee the case. Robin had asked Mac to hold off on arresting Lisa until today because she wanted rest of the hospital staff to see what a complete narcissist Lisa was. She remembered the "confession" Lisa had tape over the internet accusing Robin of harassing her and played it for the staff, now Robin intended for the staff to see Lisa's true confession. She didn't want this done where it would affect the patients so she'd had Aiden set up the CD with Lisa jumping in front of her car and pushing the nurse down the stairs up in the break room. She'd told Steve and Patrick and about it. Mac and Lucky were onsite to arrest the psycho bitch once and for all.

Robin knew that the break room would be most busy early afternoon when most of the doctors where done with their morning rounds including Lisa. She walked into the room casually and sat on the sofa next to Patrick.

"What cha doing?" she asked cheerfully

"Oh counting down the minutes" he laughed

"What are you two so freaking happy about" Lisa strolled in as the room began to fill up

"Life Lisa, life" Robin smirked "oh, and karma" just as Aiden walked up and kissed her on the cheek. "Lisa, have you met my cousin Aiden Devane? He's a private eye from Pine Valley, he's been in town for the past few months helping me with a little pest control problem" Robin said with a straight face looking back at Lisa. She saw a look of unease pass over Lisa's face for a moment before she answered

"Oh?"

"Yeah" before she could say more she noticed Mac and Lucky come into the room "Uncle Mac, Lucky, hey" she got up to go talk to them"

Lisa's look of unease turned into one of fear "what is Mac and Lucky doing here?" she asked to no one in particular. Before she had a chance to ask any more questions the large screen television on the other side of the room came on. The sound was so sudden that everyone turned to look at the screen. The picture on the screen was of Lisa standing on the side of the road watching Patrick as he stood waiting to cross the street. In the next few seconds, you could see a car coming down the street and then Robin's face appeared on the screen through the camera in the front seat of the car. The next scene is of Lisa dropping her purse and running into the street in front of Robin's car while Patrick's back was turned and then rolling off the car and laying in the street and then you see Robin slam on the brakes and jump out of the car as both she and Patrick rush to Lisa.

At this point the room is completely silent as the video cuts to a completely different scene. It's the hospital halls. Lisa is arguing with a nurse in green scrubs. Although you can't hear what they are saying the nurse is holding up a bottle of prescriptions that has Dr. Scorpio written on it. Lisa tries to take the bottle out of her hands, but the nurse pulls it back and turns and walks away. Lisa follows her to the stairwell and taps her on the shoulders. When she turned around, Lisa took the bottle from her, told her something and then pushed her down the stairs. The video fades out on Lisa's face.

The room was still silent as people as processing what they just saw. Robin was shocked, she'd seen this already and she'd known what Lisa had done, but she was still shocked, god, that woman had worked with her, had been around her child, had worked with her patients.

"Lisa Niles, you are under arrest for the murder of Bethany" Robin snapped out of her daze when she heard Lucky's voice and saw him putting the handcuffs on Lisa

"You can't do this" Lisa screamed "I'm being framed, she's doing this to me" she said pointing her chin at Robin "can't you all see? Perfect little Robin Scorpio, gets it all. This is not the end of it" she yelled as Lucky pulled her out of the room.

"Holy shit" Kelly Lee said coming over to hug Robin, "I mean I knew she was nuts, but I didn't know she was that nuts"

"I know, I never doubted you Robs, never thought you were crazy, cause I know crazy, but I'm still shocked" Lainey Winters said coming around her other side

"I know guys, trust me I've lived it and I'm still shocked" she said sitting back down on the couch with her friends. "I'm just glad it's over, I don't want that bitch anywhere near Emma ever again.

"I hear you" Elizabeth said joining the conversation "how are you feeling?"

"Good" she smiled "really good, it's been a while since I've said that and really meant it" her smile grew when Patrick and Aiden came over to join them "and a large part is due to this guy" she pulled Aiden down on the couch next to her and hugged him. "I couldn't have done it without you… well I could have but it would have taken so much longer". She introduced him to her friends and walked him out when he was ready to leave.

"Sooo Robin" Kelly asked as she Lainey, Robin and Liz walked back to the nurse's station "you gonna hook me up with you fine ass cousin?"

"Dibs, I call dibs" Lainey called out

"You did not" Elizabeth said "besides I saw him first"

"You did not" Kelly cried out

"Did too"

"Ladies Ladies" Robin laughed "I'm sure if Aiden were here he would say there was enough of him to go around"

"Eww" Liz said

"Ohhh" Kelly Said

"Kinky" Lainey Said


	8. A New Friendship

**Chapter 8**

"I'm an idiot" Robin murmured into the side of Brad's neck

They had been "dating" for a few weeks and getting to know each other more. They had done more in the last few weeks than most people did in lifetime together. It's almost like they knew their time together wouldn't last, so they wanted to make the most of it. As much as they had done together, they hadn't crossed "that" line yet. Robin wasn't sure what was holding her back, she knew Brad was ready and she had thought that tonight was the night. They had flown to D.C to hear the National Symphony Orchestra play and were spending the night at the most beautiful hotel. She'd thought that she was ready.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing" she repeated "not with you anyway, it's me. I'm wrong with me", she sat up in the bed

"Okay" He rolled over and sat up facing her "start over, what is wrong with you because from where I'm sitting, the view's good.

"I'm here with you and I'm having an amazing time"…

"Okay I like this so far"

"And even though I'm having an amazing time my mind is… oh god" she groaned dropping her head on his shoulder

"Your mind is somewhere else" he finished for her

When she didn't say anything he lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes "like elsewhere with Patrick?"

"I'm sorry Brad" she whispered "really sorry, I thought" she paused and then went on "I don't know what I thought, but I have all these feelings for you and then I have all these feelings for him and it's like they are..."

"Stronger?"

"Yeah" she sighed, "I'm sorry, I know I keep saying it but I really am"

"Well, first I need you to stop apologizing, you're human you're allowed to feel what you feel. You can't choose who you love right?" he closed his eyes

"If only" she laughed a little "you're kind Brad, you are amazing, the kind of guy every girl dreams of having. You deserve so much better than me."

She hadn't realized that she had gotten out of the bed and was pacing until she stopped and turned to stare at him

"Please don't take this the wrong way" she said going back to the bed to sit next to him and take his hand, "but being with you has made me realize that I need to figure things out with Patrick."

"Ouch"

"Let me finish, these last few weeks I've realized I can be happy without him and that's a good thing. I think I needed to reaffirm this faith in myself. And you came along and you're perfect in every way and I find myself falling for you but even as I fall for you I'm still in love with him. And if I don't try, if I don't give it 100% then I'm cheating Emma, my beautiful little girl and myself and even Patrick out of what could be. And it's not fair to you"

"Robin when we started this I weighed all of the different outcomes in my head and I knew there was a strong possibility that you would end up choosing Patrick but I thought it was worth the risk " he brushed her hair back from her face.

"You did?"

"I did, and I was right"

"You were?"

"Yes" he laughed sardonically "I don't think I've smiled this much or have been this happy in a long time and being with you has shown me that I can be happy. Before I met you, or 'Nancy' he smiled "there wasn't a lot that really mattered to me and then I met Nancy and something clicked inside of me, but it wasn't until I met you Robin Scorpio that it came together"

"Brad" she sighed

"Uh uh, you had your say, now let me finish. I think that sometimes we come across people who are meant to play a temporary role in our lives. I think you and I were supposed to meet exactly when we did and exactly how we did. I needed to know you in order to find me. Does that make sense?" He didn't wait for her to answer "We were both a little lost and I guess we helped each other find ourselves. So while I'm disappointed because I think we would be amazing together, I am not sorry that I met you Robin, I'm not sorry for the last few weeks and I'm definitely not sorry for opening myself to you because I learned that I can open myself up to someone. You thought me that.

Robin hadn't realized she was crying until he brushed the tears from her cheek

Putting her hand over his she leaned in and kissed him gently "I think I hate her"

"Who?" he asked confused

"The lucky woman who's going to have you"

When he laugh out loud she gently punched him on the shoulder "don't laugh it's not funny, I know it's not rational but I'm kind of jealous"

"Good you should be, I'm a damn good catch," he joked and pulled her on to his lap "do we at least get to be friends"

"Try and stop me" she hugged him tightly


	9. Starting Over

Chapter 9

It had been a week since she had broken things off with Brad and Robin was still avoiding Patrick. Even though she had come to the realization that she wanted to be with him again, she was scared. Things between them had been almost perfect before, and he had still cheated on her, she wasn't up for getting her heart broken again. Besides she didn't want to put Emma through the ups and downs of seeing her parents together and not together. Either way, she had done the right thing by ending things with Brad. She cared about him too much to let him believe in a future she knew she couldn't follow thru on.

"Hey"

She jumped when she heard Patrick's voice behind her in the locker room, she had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't heard anyone come in.

"Hi"

"Everything ok with you? I think you're avoiding me again" he teased and leaned against the lockers

"I broke things off with Brad" she looked at him and rushed on before she lost her nerve "I told him that I needed to see if you and I could work things out for Emma" she hesitated "and for us."

Patrick was ecstatic to hear her say that, but when he looked into her eyes, he could see that she was holding something back and knew that she wanted to say more. Sitting on the bench next to her, he took her hand "Robin, talk to me, what is it?"

"Do you really think we stand a chance Patrick? I mean we were happy right? And look what happened? What makes it so different this time around? What stops us from making the same mistakes?"

He took her face in his hands "I know what it's like to lose you Robin and I never want to do anything to feel that again. It's like someone ripped a part of me away and I've realized that I never want to live without you. I can't promise that everything will be smooth between us all the time, but I can promise you that I will always fight for you and never intentionally do anything to hurt you. I know that you think there are no guarantees in life, but I know there won't be a day I'm alive that I don't love you"

She hadn't realized that she was crying until the tears fell onto her scrubs. "I love you and I always will, nothing will ever change that. I promise to always be there for you and include you. I want you to know that I do trust you Patrick, I trust you with our daughter and I trust you with my heart." She leaned in kiss him softly on the lips.

Elizabeth pushed open the locker room door looking for Robin, when she saw the couple on the bench, Robin sitting in Patrick's lap as he held onto her, she smiled and backed out of the room. Everything was going to be ok.


End file.
